


Perceptions in blood

by Detroit_becoming_boujee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Lambert-centric (The Witcher), M/M, Rare Pairings, Young Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_becoming_boujee/pseuds/Detroit_becoming_boujee
Summary: Lambert's crush for Dettlaff soon turns to all out love for the man. Lambert tries everything to get rid of his feelings for the person that adopted him.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Lambert





	Perceptions in blood

(This is something I'm thinking on. Has not been started!)

Here is a snippet of chapter 1. This has not been looked over for mistakes. 😅😅

Feedback is highly appreciated 💜

"Time for school, Little lamb. Get up!" 

First of all he was almost eighteen years old. Second he was way too old to be called that anymore. No matter what that saying proclaimed " You'll always be by baby" which parents seemed to think justified their juvenile nicknames. 

Third his face should not feel warm, nor should he feel twitchy when he was called that. Yet it was never by any other, only the man downstairs, probably finished with making his breakfast. 

Lambert stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, mind blank and body not quite ready to get up. 

Even when the door clicked open and icy blue eyes focused on him he didn't move. Fuck, Dettlaff and his silent footsteps. 

"Lambert. Get. Up. Last time I will come up these steps to wake you." His voice was solid and affirming, causing Lambert's leg to sluggishly slide from beneath the covers and hang in the air. 

"I'm up, I'm up. See?" 

"Good. Now do what you must before getting breakfast." With that Dettlaff left, leaving the door open. 

Lambert dramatically groaned as he dragged the rest of body out of bed. Then stretching his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a brisk shower. 

Of course he had morning wood and had to handle that shit in the shower. Which was becoming more frequent now that he realized just how attractive his adoptive father was. Everytime he thought of it, it made him cringe. He was obviously sick in the gotdamn head. Should fill it with bullets that would undeniably make those repulsive thoughts disappear. 

Lambert smirked as he dried himself off. If he wasn't so much of a coward he would have ended all the bullshit at 14. But not everything always goes as planned. 

Finally dried, teeth brushed and donning clothes slightly above the "Not allowed" policy of his school, Lambert headed downstairs. Where Dettlaff was just adding bacon to a plate that contained eggs and pancakes. 

"Always so slow, Little lamb." The dark haired man said watching as Lambert took a seat in front of the plate. "I suspected that the food would go cold." Dettlaff quipped, giving the young adult a slight smirk. 

A flash of heat pecked Lambert's lower stomach. Dettlaff should not smirk. It was a sin. It was a temptation. As if he was daring the one who had his attention to dive and be completely engulfed and drown. Where he would not care and collect his next victim. 

"Ha ha. Very funny, Dett. A real knee slapper." Lambert rolled his eyes, digging into his pancakes that already had syrup. 

Dettlaff turned from the younger man, burying his face with food. Proceeding to clean the counters. " Any plans after school tomorrow?" 

Lambert swallowed his food. " Not unless, Eskel or Geralt bring something up. Why?" 

Scrubbing at a particularly persistent stain, " The Cultural festival. I really think it would be something we can enjoy together. Since we are both so busy on the weekdays. What are your thoughts?" Dettlaff asked, a tinge of excitement lacing his voice. 

Lambert had to catch himself. He was about to accept too quickly, too enthused, too eager. " If nothing pops up then sure." 

Dettlaff turned around, hands wet from dunking the towel in water from the sink. A graceful smile on his face. Lambert damn near choked on his orange juice. " Would it be unacceptable if I wished nothing would deter you from accompanying me?" 

"I mean… no. I guess?" 

Dettlaff stared at him for a few seconds. Icy eyes, boring into his. An expression on the dark haired man's face that Lambert could only decipher as fondness? Possibly? Yet, it looked a little off. 

Lambert's own eyes dropped from the intense gaze. Something telling him that he would not win this. But that didn't stop pleasurable tingles from going up his spine, then to his fingertips. 

"I suppose we all wish for things that are not righteous." Dettllaff's voice was deeper and slightly husky. 

Lambert's dick twitched at the sound. He had to bite his tongue, to ensure he didn't moan. Instead of voicing his opinion, Lambert nodded. 

"Seems you are done eating. Remember to grab your keys on the table. I may be arriving home late." Dettlaff announced, clicking Lambert out of his personal horny episode.

" Oh yeah. Thanks." Lambert thanked Dettlaff, grabbed his bag behind the couch and was about to collect his keys and go. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dettlaff called after him. 

Lambert cursed under his breath. Of course he remembers but he was trying to sneak through it. It's not like he minded it. No! In his predicament it was perfect and cooled down some of his desire. However, with it came daydreaming. Something that Lambert hard-cored at. To the point where he can actually see vividly and smell. 

An exaggerated groan left Lamberts as he turned around and glared at the older man. " Little too old for that now, dontcha' think?" 

Dettlaff raised an eyebrow," By all means no." Making a come here motion. 

Lambert slowly walked over to Dettlaff. Pretending all the way. Lambert knew Dettlaff knew he was lying. 

" So dramatic." Dettlaff chuckled, waiting for Lambert. 

Leaning towards the older man, Lambert's heart beats sped up, to the point where he could hear each beat. It was like this every time. Dettlaff always smelled of citrus, aftershave and some unknown tropical fruit. Lambert could cuddle in it all day. 

A firm yet unsure pair of lips landed on Dettlaff's cheek. Warm, soft and painfully obvious, hesitant to leave. When they did leave a pair of brown eyes almost honey looked to the side of him. A soft pink spreading across grab-able cheeks. 

"No need to be bashful, little lamb." Dettlaff smiled, grabbing the boy by his neck. Lambert quickly looked at his, face still flush and eyes wide. Dettlaff kissed Lambert on the opposite cheek lightly before removing his hands. 

"Have a great day at school, Lambert."


End file.
